


Protoform

by GreyLiliy



Series: A Cappella [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Sweet Primus there was a protoform forming in his chest.
Relationships: Pharma/Tarn
Series: A Cappella [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640695
Kudos: 16





	Protoform

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 13, 2013 as “A Cappella #5 - Protoform.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 20, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]

Sweet Primus there was a protoform forming in his chest.

The little reading on his scanner was clear as day, and he was eternally thankful he didn’t ask Aid to help check the slight pain near his spark that had been bothering him all week. The doctor pressed his palm to the center of his chest, and swore repeatedly as his hand trembled. There, right next to his his own, was a tiny, freshly birthed little spark. It pulsed, quiet and healthy in it’s half-formed protoform casing.

Pharma’d seen it dozens of times. He delivered those little ‘miracles’ himself at least half of those times. Plucking a tiny, squeaking mass of pliable metal from a mech’s chest and letting the metal harden over a day. By the time the protoform mass was screaming for energon, it was ready for its first coat of paint over the disgustingly dull blue-grey metal.

He had just never expected to see one inside his own chest.

But how did it get there? Sparklings didn’t just appear out of random interfacing! There had to be a connection, and a certain amount of genuine affection to draw the sparks into each other enough to coax out a new life between them, and–Pharma growled, “Tarn.”

Tarn! That blasted tank. Pharma punched the wall, one hand still clutched tight to his chest. It wasn’t power games? The 'bouts of mandatory scuffles in the berth weren’t just a show of dominance on the tank’s part to make Pharma miserable. The most long running and strongest of Pharma’s denials were shattered: Tarn was genuinely smitten with Pharma.

So Decepticons could feel affection. Lucky, lucky, Pharma.

“Frag,” Pharma said to himself. He knew he’d gotten in too deep with The DJD leader. What a mess it all was! Pharma flexed his fingers, scratching at the plating protecting the little beating, and utterly defenseless, thing. Now that he was aware of it, every inch of him could feel it. He wondered how he ever could have ignored it. Pharma hissed, “I should get rid of it.”

Such a tiny thing, wrapped its flexible little womb. Pharma could rip it open with a scalpel and the spark would disperse. Dispose of the leftovers. Easy. Simple. Pharma’d be done with it, and Tarn would never know.

No one would know. A little light snuffed out in the dark.

Tarn would be upset should he find out, though, wouldn’t he? Pharma drummed his fingers on his chest, in time with the little flickers of life. If anyone would be ecstatic about a babe between the two of them, it’d be Tarn. He’d probably had little romantic daydreams about it. Where else would the emotion have come from to bring the little thing into existence. It’d only take one little slip for Pharma to give it all away and admit he killed Tarn’s spawn.

Then were would Pharma be?

“I can’t keep it,” Pharma repeated. His hand clutched to the edge of his chest. What would he do with a sparkling? A tiny creature who was dependent, helpless. Pharma’d be his only connection to the world. No one could ever see it. It’d be Pharma’s little secret, kept far away from Tarn unless he needed blackmail. Pharma rubbed his palm over the little spark, warming his chest with instinctual affection. Pharma whispered, “I should get rid of it.”

So why didn’t he want to?


End file.
